


A Weird Moment Shouldn't Equal that

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ, M/M, Mpreg, Recovered Memories, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Sha Gojyo x Son Goku  mpreg. yaoiWhen Goku awakes after a night in bed with Goyjo the only thing he knows he can do is run. Why would he run and where would he go? And who would help a demon?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Saiyuki. All rights go to original owner this is just for fun.

**~Several months earlier~**   
  
         Goku lay in bed with the only red-headed, red-eyed water sprite he knew. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around. He blushed both he and the water sprite were naked. He started to get up and realized just what had happened last night. He felt it trickling down his thighs.  _ Oh fucking hell! Aw shit...No nonononono NO! _ _   
_   
         Goku quickly hopped into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Inside and outside. He shivered hoping to the gods he got it all out. He knew full well he'd avoided being anyone's bottom for a reason he didn't want to remember. A reason that had stayed with him for over five-hundred years. Mother Earth had given him an extra set of organs when he was born from the Earth itself. She'd given him a set of female reproductive organs and a higher estrogen level then normal men's.    
  
         He sighed as he dried off and dressed. He knew that there was a way to know if he was. He slowly went down and headed to the kitchen. Within moments of the smells of food hitting his nose he was back upstairs packing his stuff. He quietly wrote two notes. He left one on his bed and the other tucked on the pillow next to Goyjo.   
  
  
         He then disappeared into the breaking of dawn's rays across the horizon. When the other three woke it was to their dismay to find an empty bed and no 'monkey' in it. Hakkai picked up what was laying on Goku's bed. Goku's limiter and the note. Hakkai turned to the others reading it out loud. "Dear Hakkai, Goyjo, and Sanzo. I'll be gone for a while... Something happened that I can't explain right now... I hope to see you guys soon... if it's possible. Have Hakaru eat my share of the food while i'm gone. ----Goku."    
  
         Sanzo cursed and gripped the limiter in his hand. "That damn monkey." He then looked at Goyjo who hadn't looked up from the letter he held. "Goyjo..." Goyjo looked up letting the letter slip from his fingers and land with a soft tap on the floor. All it said was two lines.  __ 'Thanks for last night. Don't blame yourself once you remember.' in Goku's handwriting. 


	2. Golden Eyes

**Goku's POV**   
  
Deep within a forest was an abandoned house. The forest was called the Forest of gods and Demons. It was forbidden to enter unless you were willing to give up your anger and hate and return to the purity of an untainted child. The very second I entered I could already feel at home. I placed my hand on my abdomen gently.    
  
"This will be home for a while." I said going farther in and looking around. Deep within the forest I found an abandoned house next to a beautiful lake and stream with a beautiful waterfall. I deduced that I would need help to fix the house up though and the nearest town was an hour away. I'd have to get someone trustworthy that wouldn't rat my location out to the guys.   
  
I sighed when I only knew of one group and they were the enemy. Well sorta, I guess but they never actually did too much damage to us. I sighed and started setting up a magic barrier around what I was going to consider my domain until the time came. Once the barrier was in place no one could get inside the barrier without my permission. I then went in search of Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone.


	3. Enemies are the Best....Allies?

**Goku's POV**   
  
After finding Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone, I started to explain to them what was going on with me and why I needed them. Kougaiji ruffled my hair and then reached down to take my hand. "Whatever you need kid. We'll get it for you." This made the others look at him like he'd grown a second head for believing me.   
  
"Thanks. I knew you'd understand." I say with a smile. I then looked up at Dokugakuji. "You do realize that i'm pregnant with your brother's baby?" I say and Doku goes pale. I then turn back to Kou. "So, I've already set up a nesting area for me and the barrier I have around it will only allow me and you four in."   
  
Kou then tilted offered to pick me up while speaking. "I have a question. You aren't wearing your limiter and haven't gone berserk, i'm confused." I let him carry me like a kid. I understood his confusion. What amazed me is that he hadn't asked how I could get pregnant to begin with.   
  
"Ah, that is because i'm pregnant. That side of me realizes that there is a life inside me and is protecting it. I guess you could say all that power is being redirected to protection for the baby." I said and held onto him while he held me. "My nesting area is deep within the Forest of gods and Demons. I'll direct you to my nest once we are inside."   
  
Kougaiji gave a slight smile. "I'll be your protector until after the baby is born as long as you name the baby Kou." I chuckled against his shoulder. He stopped walking and looked at me with a glare. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Um, well I already had a name but how about you be the godfather?" I said happily. Kou blushed and smiled. "Would that satisfy you?"   
  
"Indeed it would." He said as they entered the forest. The other three juts followed their master/brother. They were unsure whether to ask questions or not so they stayed silent. That was until Lirin's stomach growled loudly   
  
She pouted and looked at them. "I'm hungry." She said and I reached into my pack. After a little digging I pulled out a meat bun wrapped in a paper bag. I tossed it to her and she smiled. "Thank you Goku."   
  
"That's all I have. Sorry I can't give you more." I said yawning. My body was light as a feather even though I was pregnant and I could tell that Kou could tell.    
  
"You haven't been eating. Why?" Kougaiji said as I pointed out the directions we needed to go to get to my nest. I touched my stomach and frowned.    
  
"I ran out of food money a month ago." I said pouting. This made Kou and the others frown. "Sanzo doesn't give me much money so it didn't last long and the fact that I can't eat most foods now means it's harder to find cheap food. I'm pretty much supplying the baby all of what i've eaten and i'm surviving off the Earth's magic. I survived on it for five hundred years and I can do it again." My words made Kougaiji hold me tighter and give the others a worried look.    
  
"Well that stops here. From now on we are going to take care of you and you won't be missing a single meal." Doku said and the others nodded. I smiled and thanked them as I felt us enter the barrier. Doku stopped and looked around. "Wow this place is amazing? How come no one knew about it?"   
  
I shrug. "I found it by chance and no one enters the forest since it's supposed to be cursed. Which is not true. I tried fixing it up some but the house is still falling apart." I say as Kou puts me down. I led them around. "There's a small garden, waterfall connected to a stream, big grass area with the house, and best of all they can't find me here. Well, at least not till after the baby is born. My powers of keeping this place hidden will wane when I go into labor so they will realize quickly my general location."    
  
"So we have till then." Kougaiji said and I nodded. "Seven months." He said and my head snapped up to look at him. He smirked. "Don't think I couldn't tell how far along you are. You aren't the first man to get pregnant."   
  
I looked at him before it clicked. "You..." He nodded.    
  
"Yeah. I was once in the same position you are. Pregnant and confused about what to do. I didn't get to my due date though." Kougaiji smiled sadly. He leaned against a tree. "This was before the others and I met. My father had left an order that my step-mother found. The order pretty much offered my virginity up to the highest bidder and the highest bidder fucked me and then tossed me away. I was resold over and over again so the father was uncertain but when it was found out that I was pregnant that bitch of a step-mother decided to kill it. I was just barely past two months along like you are now."   
  
Dokugakuji wrapped Kougaiji in a hug. "That doesn't matter. We still love you Kou." he said and Kougaiji leaned into the hug. I could tell he liked Dokugakuji more then he liked to admit.    
  
"Yes but i'm broken in more ways then just what I said. Losing my child nearly made me lose my sanity and I also lost my ability to get pregnant because of the forced abortion of my child. I'm quite literally broken." Kou said and I tilted my head.    
  
"I can easily fix that." I said touching Kougaiji's stomach. "I was quite literally born from the earth unlike gods, humans, or demons who have to be physically born from a woman. The only thing stopping you from having more children is energy from the water and fire spirits fighting within you. All i'd have to do is draw them out and fix where they were intermingled wrongly back then." 


	4. A Family Doesn't Require Blood

**Goku’s POV**

 

I smiled as I walked around my new home. I gently ran my fingers over the side of the fixed up house. Doku and Kou had done great with it. My claws were touching the panels but not enough to make a sound. Against my words they painted the house a golden brown color like my eyes. It was pretty I admit that. 

 

Looking over at them they each held a special place in my heart. Just as I was rounding the corner to step to the front of the house I stopped. I immediately had noi bo out and let out a feral hiss. Kougaiji and Doku were the fastest to arrive and see me. There in front of us the barrier was sparking and in walked six figures. Three male and three female.

 

Once I caught full wind of their scents I stopped hissing and bowed down. “Mothers… Fathers.” Kou and Doku looked at me confused. I grabbed both of them by the collar and dragged them down to my level. “Get on your knees. Don’t you dare upset my parents.” I said and they looked actually scared as the figures approached us. 

 

They each wore robes in specific colors and wore scriptures across their shoulders like Sanzo. They lined up in front of us and I kept my head low. I knew them all well. One of the females dressed in a cream colored robes with wind patterns stepped forward and kissed my hair. “Our beautiful child has grown so much in the many years since he was born. Son Goku. The child of the Elements. Seiten Taisei. The Great Sage Equaling Heaven. Our child.”

 

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. “Mother Air the one who breathed life into me.” As I said this her face was illuminated with a ray of sunlight. Her hair was waist length and was so blonde it almost looked see through. Her eyes were solid white. Her voice as only a whisper upon the winds.

A man with fiery red hair and red robes with flames stepped forward and ruffled my hair. He had red brown eyes. “Been a long time brat.” I smiled up at him and batted at his hand. He laughed and brought it to me lips and I nuzzled it. 

 

I laughed and nuzzled with a purr. “Long time indeed Father Fire. I missed playing with you.” I then looked at Kou and Doku. “This is Father Fire. The one who shaped my body and soul before it was born.”

 

Both the other men stepped forward and smacked me with bamboo flutes they held. One had silver hair to his ankles and silver eyes in solid white robes the other was his exact opposite. “Ouch. Father Light. Father Darkness. That hurt.” I said covering my head.

 

“Goku, we didn’t raise you to act like this. Act your age.” They both said at the same time. I pouted. I could tell Kou and Doku were about ready to just give up trying to understand. Both men looked at Kougaiji. “No, we aren’t twins.” They said before looking back at me.

 

I looked at the ground. “Yes?” I peeked up as they each laid their hands on my stomach. “Oh, that's why you came. Should have known better than to hope it was to see if I was okay. My two fathers who created my soul’s balance. Also known as Ying and Yang.”

 

“The children you carry have different fathers. One child has waited five hundred years for its birth and the other is the half breeds child.” The last two women said stepping forward. One with brown hair identical to mine and golden eyes, wearing robes in colors of the earth and plants. The other had hair that was a blue tint with sea green eyes and robes of blue with wave patterns.

 

“Mother Water who gave me a beating heart and Mother Earth who gave birth to me.” I said before engulfing them in hugs. “I've missed you all so very much.” I then stepped away. “You came to discuss my situation so we shall. I'll have Yaone brew herbal tea and then we shall all gather at the water. Dokugakuji and Kougaiji can bring out a table and chairs while I fetch Lirin. After all my entire new family must be together for this discussion.”


	5. Truth Comes Into  Light

**Gojyo's POV**

 

Sanzo, Hakkai, and I drove along looking for Goku. Five years yet still no signs of him. We sighed and looked at the town we were currently in. Everything had ended. We fought as if Goku was there at our side and won. There were costs though. Dokugakuji had died and we were all greatly injured.

 

It felt weird that the monkey was still missing. Five years. Not a trace. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. The town we were in today was called Kinpottu. There was supposed to be a cursed forest nearby that two small children were seen going in and out of. I looked at the waitress. “Tell us more about this cursed forest and those kids we heard about?”

 

The waitress stiffened. “Well those kids are strange. One has golden hair and golden eyes and looks human but has claws like a demon. The smaller one has brown hair and red eyes and definitely looks like a demon. They are sweet kids but very strange. When we asked if they were orphans they shook their heads and took off into the forest.” She said then looked out the window. “Ah, see there they are now. Probably came to buy meat buns and candy again.”

 

We looked out the window and couldn't believe our eyes. They looked like a  tiny blonde and a red eyed Goku. The waitress waved at the children who waved back. “The blonde boy is named Konzen and the brunette is Seiten. They are turning five in a couple months.”

 

Hakkai watched the children pay for meat buns at a stall. “Has a parent ever been spotted?” He asked as the kids shared a meat buns before heading to a small store. 

 

The Waitress nodded. “Sometimes if they stay out too late a long haired brunette demon can be seen waiting in the forest tree line. The demon is said to have golden eyes like Konzen. We assume that that is their parent.” She saw the two come back out with a second bag. They were headed towards the restaurant we were in.

 

I got a closer look at the brunette. “He looks just like Goku but with my eyes.” I said softly to the others. The waitress didn't hear me but I know the others did. Sanzo looked about ready to choke as the kids came inside. 

 

The waitress walked over to them and knelt down. “What can I do for you boys today?” They smiled up at her. The blonde pulled out a note.

 

“Mom says we need this but I have no idea where to buy it at.” He said and she took the note and went to go get it for them. The younger one bounced around to each table and asked about everyone's days. It was really cute how some pinched his cheeks and others ruffled his hair. He giggled loudly. Hakaryu chirped as he got to our table.

 

The boy peeked over the table's edge and looked at him. Konzen and I put out our cigarettes quickly. The boy's eyes widened at seeing the little white dragon. “Wow, pretty! What is he?” 

 

This caught the blonde ones attention and he came over. “Sei, I believe that is a dragon. Like the ones mom tells us about in the stories.” He looked at Hakaryu before holding out his hand for him to smell. Hakaryu sniffed once before climbing on to the boys shoulder to nuzzle him. “Way cuter than the big ones we see usually.”

 

Seiten held out his hand and Hakaryu nuzzled it. The brunette giggled and used his claws to gently scratch at Hakaryu's head. “So pretty. Mommy's going to never believe that we got to pet one.” He then stiffened and pulled away. His body jolted slightly as it was hit with food from the next table. The blonde stiffened before pulling the younger out of the way of a glass bottle being thrown at the boy. 

 

Hakaryu blew fire at the rude men at the other table. I let out a growl as well. “We’ll be leaving. Sorry for bothering you.” The blonde said and set Hakaryu gently on the table. “Come along Seiten. Mom will be mad if we are late for dinner. Plus Uncle Kou, Uncle Doku, Aunt Lir, and Auntie Nie should be back soon.”

 

This got the youngers attention. “Mommy’ll be mad about this.” Seiten said pointing at the food on his clothes and the alcoholic smell that was seeping into the boy’s clothes. The blonde flicked Seiten between the eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re older than me. Seiten, Mom loves us and if mom heard me right he’d tan my hide with that stupid paper fan of his. Get that shit out of your head because mom loves us and isn’t going to care that some idiots threw stuff at us yet again. Mom will never be mad. Especially not at you. Mom adores you since you have your father’s eyes.” Konzen sighs and scoops the other up. “I’ll tell mom you tripped.”

 

The guys at the table raised up a broken beer bottle and went to hit Konzen and Seiten. We all stood but before we could even blink the six men were on the floor bleeding. Standing in front of the children protectively was an older version of Goku without his limiter. “Tch. Bastards dared to attack my children. Just be glad your human or i’d have slit your throats.” He gave the nearest body a good swift kick. The boy’s faces went pale at the sight.

 

Goku turned around and crossed his arms. “Konzen. Seiten. I believe I strictly told the two of you to avoid outsiders. You two could have been seriously hurt. If I’d have been a second slower I could have lost you both.” Goku then pulled the boys into a hug and checked them over. He fussed over them and didn’t look our way until he’d cleaned off all the food and beer that had splashed onto Seiten.

 

“We’re sorry Mommy.” Seiten said and Goku sighed before gently kissing the two on the forehead. They nuzzled into his chest and the three let out purr like sounds. 

 

He looked up at us and smiled softly. “Been a while. How about you guys come with me? I’ll fix you up a meal and after the twins are in bed we can talk.” He said scooping both the boys up into his arms and then grabbed their grocery bags as well. The waitress nearly dropped the bag she had gotten for them. He caught it with lightning fast speed. He laid a bag of gold coins on the table. “Sorry for my children’s bothering you.”


	6. Goku the Parent is the Strangest Thing

**Goku’s POV**

I had thought about this time since the twins birth but now I just couldn’t understand. I didn’t know what to say to them. They hadn’t really changed much. I led them through the town and out to the forest. “Um, you’ll want to stay close. The forest likes to change and get people lost if you don’t know the path.”

 

They kept close as the children ran forward climbing trees and jumping from branch to branch. I laughed as I watched them. “Carefully you two.” I called as they left my sight. “Don’t go where you aren’t supposed to. You know how dangerous it is within the forest without me.”

 

Two loud ‘kays were hollered back as the forest branched out in all directions. I looked back at them softly. “You may start talking now if you aren’t too stunned by the fact of the things you have seen.” I said putting my hands in my pockets as I stopped to look up at the sky. 

 

“I understand why but who?” Sanzo asked and I smiled softly. I leaned on a tree as they looked me over. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“You didn’t figure it out and I’m was sure he might have told you?” I said and looked at Gojyo. “I thought you would have said something about that night to them.” I ran a clawed hand through my hair. I sighed. “Really Goyjo, you didn't think that I left because of the sex did you? You didn't think I thought it was rape did you?” 

 

Goyjo looked away. I cursed under my breath and growled. “Goyjo, that night was the best sex I'd ever had and it was consensual. Very much consensual plus a dab of alcohol.” I reached over and smacked him on the side of the head. “Seiten loves hearing stories about his father. He adores you despite having not formally met you yet.”

 

Goyjo looked the way that Seiten had run off to. “He looks like you with my eyes.” He then looked me over slowly. “You seem to be fine despite your usual diadem- less condition.”

 

I nodded. “The Sage wasn't a separate being to begin with. All that anger was due to the repressed powers and emotional state put on me by having to wear the crownlet for over five hundred years. The Sage originally lived hand in hand with humans and demons. Peacefully might I add. That side only came about after having been kidnapped by the gods.” I could see them watching my actions as I spoke.

 

I looked up at the canopy. “I used to live happily with them until I was taken. Then I had to learn to live as a pet to a god and watch the gods I came to consider family die for my safety. Then I waited for Konzen, Kenrin, and Tenpo to be reborn. Five hundred years later and they did. However, I was expecting them to remember me and whisk me away. Childish thoughts. What I got was you three. The reincarnations of my beloved family.” I looked at each of them. “And when your mortal bodies die I'll be here waiting for you to return to me in another five hundred years.” 

 

Sanzo frowned. “You have your memories back.” He said and I nodded. I started to walk some so we would get to the cabin before dark. I could feel them behind me. “How?”

 

I shrugged. “Honestly, I haven’t a clue. Nataku’s voice was in my head right after you guys stopped Gyuma’oh and Kougaiji’s father. It was on my five hundred and twentieth birthday though. He said a gift for an old friend and then my memories came back. That was two years ago. I’m five hundred twenty two now.” I smiled as the forest opened up into my home for the last five years. “Welcome to my home.”

 

Konzen ran up to them and was gasping. “Sei… Sei and Ahri… river… in the river.” He finally got out and my eyes bulged. My baby was in the river!

 

“Seiten! Ahri!” I said quickly handing Konzen into Hakkai's waiting arms and took off at a dead run. I didn't even think twice about it. I jumped into the fast moving water and swam where I could see their heads barely breaking the surface. The water was ice cold and my fears high at knowing they could freeze or drown before I could get to them. “Hold on I'm coming!”

 

“Mommy!” I heard Seiten yell and I let the current push me faster to them. Once I was close enough I grabbed Seiten. Ahri was held tightly in his arms. She wasn't breathing. I swam us to shore and handed Seiten over to Goyjo who was waiting at the edge. I climbed out and immediately started calling forth my power as the Sage. I pressed my glowing hand to Ahri's chest. After a moment she coughed up water and started breathing again. 

 

I laid back on the wet ground with my chest heaving. “Konzen, take your brother into the house and get him warmed up immediately. Hakkai, can you check her over. My healing abilities are not as good as yours. You are better at that stuff. It taxes my strength too much to use it so often and with three children around I have to deal with cuts and scrapes a lot.”

 

The ground took the shape of a woman beside me. I groaned. “I’m fine.” He mumbled to it and it helped him to stand up. He swayed. After a moment he was steady and was walking towards the small house. The earth figure disappeared only to be already holding the cabin door open for them. “Thank you. Tell mother that I am perfectly fine. She has no need to continue sending you to watch over me.” I then looked at the others and smiled. “Welcome to my humble home.”


End file.
